The Dark Prince
by ScoopGirl79
Summary: A future not far from ours. A Dark Prince hides among them, to save the rest of humanity against the ones that want to destroy the world.
1. Chapter 1

**TMNT** – The Dark Prince

**Paring**: Nightwatcher/Mikey – Leo/Don

**Rating**: Mature

**Warnings**: Alternate Universe

**Summary**: _A future not far from ours. A Dark Prince hides among them, to save the rest of humanity, and is in hope to destroy the worlds adversary's the Wizard and his sidekick The Ghost before it's too late._

**For**: rock_gaara

**Disclaimer**: I only claim original idea. Characters are definitely NOT mine…

**Note**: First time writing an actual Alternate Universe for TMNT. I hope it's worth wild, and that you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter One

_The metal material grazed his leg, he moaned, as another hand pumped his hard member. He breathed, and panted, as the cool air came between them, he moved closer to his rescuer. He pulled against the bindings, and whimpered, wanting to be able to touch the rescuer as well. His rescuer showed no inkling, as to him know who it was behind the mask._

_He remembered being bricked away before he had time to attack, and blindfolded. So he couldn't see anything around him. Only touch, hearing, and smell. _

_He felt the rescuer thrust against him hard, and wanting, as he filled him to the hilt. It was his dream come true. He moaned out, and struggled once again against the bindings. He screamed out the dark princes name…_

* * *

Michelangelo sat up in bed, panting. Grunted knowing full well where he was, and rolled over back to bed.

"A dream…," He whined, and looked at his alarm clock. Three o'clock in the morning. He rolled over and flung the covers off, too hot to be under them. He was sweating. The dream felt so real, and his only wish. The Nightwatcher had been his hero since day one of his appearance, and the last day of his appearance. Never knowing who it was, and never actually meeting the one he called hero, killed him.

He had Casey search high and low for every possible comic on the Nightwatcher. So far, Casey only found five in the whole city. It was a short lived comic series, but six were in the issue. A Nightwatcher action figure sat on his dresser, along with the comics safely stuffed in plastic to keep nice. Lex Luther would be happy about his nicely neat collection of comics.

"Why haven't you come out of hiding?" Mikey asked the darkness of his room.

He had been living in the sewers for he didn't know how long, but knew for a fact the Dark Prince had to live in a top notch building within the city. It was the year 3020. New York had changed so much. Instead of actually hiding down in the sewers he was allowed top side. People no longer feared the freaks thanks to their new President Bishop.

But the city was still in hardship, and gangs, thugs, and business men ran it. Cultivation either worked underground, or in the flying city above. No one ventured within the Void. The Void was off limits. You had to have a pass to be allowed into it, and many didn't make it out. After Bishops virus that swiped the city a century ago, many people were wiped out. The human race no longer became in control.

Michelangelo rolled out of bed, not able to sleep anymore. He had to train. He had lived with his father. A brown rat that taught him everything, heading towards the kitchen, he saw his father drinking his tea for the morning, while watching the news. That hadn't changed in over twenty-one years.

"Morning father," Mikey chimed in. The sewers felt hot and muggy as he noted to himself to take a shower after eating.

"Morning my son," Splinter's voice was calm and light hearted. Even in his old age, the rat hardly yelled, which Mike was grateful for.

"Oatmeal again?" Mikey asked. He didn't want to complain, but food was hard to come by, and he was really hoping Casey brought them some frozen pizzas from the store, now he knew they were out yet again.

"Be thankful Casey brought it for us." His father told him, as he got up to fetch some more tea, "Since the world is not as it was, we should be thankful we even have the oatmeal." Splinter reminded him.

"I know," Mikey grumbled.

"So what is your plan today my son?" Splinter asked with a sparkle in his eye. He watched his son take a hold of the bowl and tea, as he sat down to join him.

"I'm still in search for that comic book number six. It's so hard to find, and very, very limited. You know they only made five hundred of them worldwide," Mikey noted, as he ate.

"No I didn't, awesome," Splinter voice rang, "So that means you're going topside this evening?" He questioned with a hint of concern.

Michelangelo knew he was the only one of his kind he knew of and what his father knew of. His father was blessed with a short term memory, so some days he tended to question him the same question more than once.

"Yes…" Mike replied and took another bite of his oatmeal.

"Make sure to come back before Twilight," Splinter warned.

"I know father," Mikey huffed, hating it when his father reminded him of the curfew.

Everyone had to be indoors after Twilight Hour. If someone was out past Twilight Hour, you got busted and sent to jail for a night without question. Michelangelo didn't want that on his father's head.

After he ate, he cleared the table and cleaned up for his trip to the city. It took a good hour to get there, but it was worth it. He hurried out of the sewers and onto the main streets of New York City. The once proud skyscrapers were now crumbled and broken from the past war. Five years ago the military finally took out the main virus that flooded its streets, by creating The Void. The boom, took out more than half of New York City that started back in the 1900's and further. What was then, was gone, and Mikey missed it, but happy that the streets were free from the outbreak.

He pulled his ball cap down in front of his face, as he headed for the train that would take him upward. The AirTrain was the fastest way to anywhere. Cars were out dated, and airplanes were no more. If you wanted to go overseas you had to take a ship.

Looking at the time on his watch he had a good eight hours before Twilight Hour, and six hours before the comic book store closed. He hated living his father alone that long. Their human friend Casey would help out every now and then with food, and entertainment. His friend always fought about having them live with him. They always said no. They didn't want to intrude on his living space or other human companion. April O'Neal, a well known ninja that helped with New York Police Department, keeping everyone in check. She occasionally ran the station when the captain was out of the state. Casey on the other hand worked a part-time job down at the Comic book store. That's how he got all his updated news on new issues that came in and went out.

He took out his headphones and iPod player. The silence killed him, as he claimed on the train. Pulling out his latest Nightwatcher comic issue, he started reading awaiting for his destination.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**TMNT** – _The Dark Prince_

**Paring**: Nightwatcher/Mikey – Leo/Don

**Rating**: Mature

**Warnings**: Alternate Universe, brotherly love, incest, don't like, don't read.

**Summary**:_A future not far from ours. A Dark Prince hides among them, to save the rest of humanity against the ones that want to destroy the world._

**For**: rock_gaara

**Disclaimer**: I only claim original idea. Characters are definitely NOT mine…

**Note**: First time writing an actual Alternate Universe for TMNT. I hope it's worth wild, and that you enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

The sun shinned through the flying city of New York. The people called it Haven. It was designed to be save, different, and completely blocked out from wildlife. The Haven floated about thousand stories into the earth's wondrous skyline.

The AirTrain shuttled people back and forth between The Haven and the main grounds between The Void. The once proud skyscrapers that stood below on the main grounds were rebuilt in The Haven. Same designs, different location. People and aliens alike either walked, or road bikes.

Manmade lakes and streams were concealed within The Haven as well. All fresh water was pumped into The Haven from the oceans and great lakes. All other waters had been tampered with from the virus created by Bishop.

Sitting dead center of the city was Hamato Tower. Hamato Tower was owned by the billionaire Raphael Hamato. He owned basically everything within the city of The Haven; Raphael helped design it, once the virus broke out, and helped build it before The Void was created by the bomb.

He knew everyone major business men in the city. He had to know, it was part of his job.

Walking into his walk-in closet, Mr. Hamato smirked and checked himself out in the mirror, then swiftly took a suit off of the hook and went to change. Today he was attending a meeting he really didn't want to be at. After the five years, of no trace of The Wizard or The Ghost, the city had been safe. Even though Bishop basically took the down fall of the virus, The Wizard and The Ghost were the ones who unleashed it among the people.

Afterwards he wanted to swing by the local comic book store. Casey's Comics was the most popular comic store in the city. Raph remembered his first trip there, and bought a Superman comic. He had told his father who raised him that's what he wanted to be, a superhero.

His father died a few years after from CMV, a herpes virus that took over his lungs and liver. The doctors had told him that if had been younger, he would have been saved, but with the special case he had, there was nothing the doctors could do, which left Raph to his father's business.

During the time after his father's death, he became depressed. He thought his life would never be the same, and would never find what he was looking for.

Then one night, after a meeting with Bishop and what he had said changed his life style for those five years.

Taking his wallet, and sunglasses he headed down to the main lobby of the tower. The main lobby had just been remolded with the white and gold coloring that made it look old fashion. He didn't mind it, but the white seemed too white to him. The counter was round, and centered in the middle of the room, with a small waterfall cascading down off to the side between the front doors and counter.

"Morning Mr. Hamato…" The lady behind the counter called out.

Raph waved his reply, and hurried out to the limo bike. Today he had to meet Stockmen, and the Stockmen Incorporated. Stockmen did all the technology upgrades for the city to keep it in check. He was hired after Bishop found him at a low paying job a few years back. The man was annoying to him, but he still went to the god damn meetings. He sighed, and hopped into the limo bike. The bike was designed for fast travel, and could hold about eight people in it.

A canvas covered the top and open seats in the middle. Large tires lined the bottom, with the driver up front with the main controls. Some limo bikes could reach the speed of twenty five miles an hour, if you were lucky. Raph spent his time making a small motor on this one to go about fifty five miles an hour.

Within the next ten minutes Raph sat reading the paper as they went through the city. The sun beamed down on him through The Haven's sky roof. Sometimes he still wished the city below was his home rather than The Haven. He missed the old streets. But The Void now turned everyone away afraid that the virus was still down there and active, making more people either die from it or turn into some weird creator.

"We are here sir," The driver announced, and turned to watch Mr. Hamato slide off of the limo bike, and headed inside.

Stockmen Incorporated stood about five stories. A large T.V. screen framed the doorway as he approached.

"Please state your name…," The Robot said in a low monotone voice.

"Raphael Hamato here to see Professor Stockmen," Raph stated his designation, and waited for the computer to translate a responds, "Please enter, he's waiting for you in his office." The Robot replied.

The door closed behind him, as he headed for the main stair way. The lights seemed dimmer today than the other week he was in the building.

Finding the man's office Raph entered.

"Good morning Mr. Hamato…," Stockmen said brightly, apparently happy to see the man who paid him.

"What good news do you have for me this morning?" Raph questioned as he looked through some of the layouts he seemed to be working on throughout the past month.

"Well you said you wanted an upgrade for your peace," Stockmen said in almost a whisper afraid of prying ears.

"Yes, I'm excited to see what you have done as an upgrade," Raph smiled now knowing why he was called here. The upgrade for his Nightwatcher outfit, the old one was destroyed during the bomb five years ago, and he never went topside after the battle between The Wizard and The Ghost.

"Well, you'll be pleased," The man said again with good nature.

He moved to another door within the office, and pushed it open. They entered the small den from the main office and shut the door behind them.

The small den was big enough to fit a Saturn car into it. A tall glass stand stood at the far end of the room holding the Nightwatcher outfit inside. The suit glowed in the soft light that cascade downward onto the material. Raph rubbed his hands over the glass; Stockmen could tell he wanted to take it for a test drive just by the gleam in his eyes.

"I've modified it so it's completely bomb proof, and also virus proof. So you no longer have to worry about being exposed to anything deadly out there. I've included night vision, and to increase your strength favor by twenty. It was ten, but I up the ante," Stockmen filled him in on the upgrades.

Raph eye's glowed with a desire to put the suit on right there, "I'll bring it with me tonight," Raph told him.

"Here is the bag for it. All weapons and new weapons will be found in here," Stockmen informed him. The man smiled again, this time Raph knew he did something big.

"Follow me; you're going to want to drive home in this morning." He motioned for Raph to follow him down into the basement of the building. They moved out of the office and into the hallway making their way to the elevators.

"Why do I get the feeling you've done something that will pull me away from my work for a month?" Raph asked him.

"Because I know you," Stockmen smirked, and walked out of the elevator doors into the basement. He flicked the switch, and stopped.

A large light hung down eliminating the item Stockmen talked about. A motorcycle, the red and black pant shinned the light calling out to him. He wanted to jump and down like a kid again, but new it wasn't proper.

"You made this…?" Raph questioned in awe. It had been five years since he laid eyes on his last motor bike.

"Yes, right down to the last detail of a Kawasaki Ninja 500," Stockmen added.

"This is amazing," Raph said speechless of what else to say, as he walked up to it and traced the bike with his fingers. He closed his eyes and remembered the good times with his oldie.

"You're getting a raise," Raph told him, knowing it had been a while since he got a good pay check.

"May I take it out this evening?" Raph questioned, being sure.

"Yes, all upgrades, oil change and everything have been made on the bike. It also runs on gas, which I know is hard to find these days, but we'll get by. I bought out the last in Haven," Stockmen assured him.

Only few cars and bikes were still seen throughout the city or world for that matter. After the gas became dried up within the earth, people had to use bikes or walk.

"Thank you so much Stockmen," He shook the man's hand, and went to sit on the bike. It felt like it was meant to be. It fit into his body perfectly, Raph rolled back up on the city stretched and then slammed on the belt making the bike come to life after putting the key in. The sound echoed through the basement of the building.

Stockmen took out his remote for the hanger door, and watched the Dark Prince ride off to the comic book store.

TBC

/lj-cut


	3. Chapter 3

**TMNT** – The Dark Prince  
**Paring :** Nightwatcher/Mikey – Leo/Don  
**Rating :** Mature  
**Warnings :** Alternate Universe  
**Summary :** _A future not far from ours. A Dark Prince hides among them, to save the rest of humanity against the ones that want to destroy the world._  
**For :** rock_gaara  
**Disclaimer :** I only claim original idea. Characters are definitely NOT mine…  
Note: First time writing an actual Alternate Universe for TMNT. I hope it's worth wild, and that you enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

The Void; a place that had become off limits after the bomb destroyed New York, the vast canyon stretched through the middle of the old city, the canyon was steep and deep, you couldn't even see the bottom.

No one had ventured down into The Void, no one, but the Wizard. The Wizard had built a tall vast building on the side of the cliff. It was a good place to hide from the upper authority, being that no one could trace it from The Haven.

The Wizard's laboratory, was large, and held a ton of equipment for his experiments that he worked on day in and day out. Before he became The Wizard, Donatello was a well known employer for Raphael Hamato Company. He invented millions of top notch items that sold very well among the people.

The billionaire fired him after one of his experiments went wrong, after that Donatello had been planning his revenge on Mr. Hamato. Though after the virus outbreak and the bomb, he hadn't had any time, plus the Nightwatcher came to be, and he wrecked his plans. Now he had to get back at both of them.

Turning over in his bed, he felt something nudge him. He groaned, "Leo, move over," He poked his mate in his bed.

Leonardo was The Ghost, his mate, and co-worker in everything they did. They started working together in the Hamato Company, and they got a long so well that Raphael placed them together in just about everything.

During the outbreak each of them gained a different type of power. Being that they were already mutated, the virus had a different effect on them. Donatello received the power of a Wizard. He can control things with his mind, and shoot lighting out of his hands.

Leonardo received the power of being able to turn into a Ghost, and go through solid objects. Donnie had been having trouble finding things to hold Leo, but his power seemed so much stronger compared to him.

He turned over to feel Leo cuddle around him in a cocoon form. Don groaned, and pulled away from him, "Not now Leo…," Don grumbled, and pushed him away.

Leonardo moaned, and fought against Donnie, as he nuzzled closer. He wanted his warmth on his skin. Since he got his powers, he seemed to feel colder. He felt Don shiver against him, "Not now Leo…," Donnie ordered more firmly, and pushed him further away from him. Leo chuckled, and went invisible.

"Leo you know that's not fair," Donnie reminded him, as struggled against him.

"But you're so warm Donnie-boy," Leo said in a husky voice, as he chuckled, and tackled Don to the bed.

"We've got another long day ahead of us Leo, let me go," Don ordered.

Leo held on him as they lay cuddled to the bed, and kissed his neck. Donnie looked over his shoulder to see his mate, but he was invisible, "You play so unfair," Donnie complained, and tried to get his hand free from Leo.

"That's what makes it fun," Leo chuckled, "So what are we going to do today Donnie-boy?" Leo questioned. It had been five years since they really did any damage to the new city.  
"What we do everyday Leonardo, try to get our revenge on the Nightwatcher," He reminded him.

"But he hasn't been around in five years, how are we going to coax him out of hiding," Donnie told him, as he rolled out of Leo's hold. Leo became visible again.

"I found out online late last night that they are having comic book convection over at Casey's Comics. One of the issues they are releasing will be the Nightwatcher series," Donnie told him.

"Do you think he'll make an appearance?" He questioned.

"Unsure, but I'm sure I'll find something that will get his attention," Donnie said with a smirk. Leo got the clue right away, "Oh, so that's my cue to investigate undercover so no one knows we are watching…?" Leo asked.

"Yes, you're my eyes and ears, it starts tonight at seven o'clock," Donnie told him, and watched Leonardo get out of bed to get ready, "And I heard that Raphael Hamato would be there, so watch his every move," Donnie ordered.

"Will do Donnie-boy," Leo assured him, and headed out of The Void, and up to the Haven.

TBC


End file.
